Brooke's New Year's Eve
by ooo a jellybean
Summary: Really was written and posted on New Year's Eve '05. FF ppl took it off and now it's back on. Brooke reflects on the events that happened during the year and vows to make a change. This is just a little side to story to Brooke or Ginny.


Here is a present since I didn't update during December. I no most of you wanted the other way but I just thought it would be fun this way. This has nothing to do with the actual story anyways. I wrote while waiting for the "ball drop" at 11:59. Hope you like it! Happy New Year! 06'!

10:00 12/31/05 2 more hours till 2006.

Brooke was at her house hanging with her friends Cleo, Sundi, Sarah, Jewels, Zena, and Merry and waiting for the clock to strike midnight and another year to begin. As Brooke thought about all the events that happened this year she realized it had not been one of the greatest years because this was the year that she had fought with Ginny. Now, Ginny was mad at her because she "stole" Harry from her. It wasn't her fault that he broke up with her to be with Brooke, it was not like she had seduced him or anything. Although she was very happy that 'Operation Harry' had succeeded, she still missed Ginny greatly. During first year, they had made an agreement never to let boys come in the way of their friendship, but they had. She never tried to save their friendship and remind Ginny of the pact they had made during first year because she was too mad at Ginny the whole time for even thinking of asking Harry out. Brooke thought Ginny was going to apologize but she didn't bother too listen because she was too busy flirting with Harry to make her mad and it worked unfortunately.

Another good thing that had come this year was that during the week of Christmas, she received a letter from Harry telling her that Ron and Hermione had gotten together. She always thought those two people would get together. They were always bickering. My dad always said that opposites attract, I guess that was the case in Ron and Hermione's relationship.

11:00 12/31/05

Brooke and her friends were playing truth or dare to pass the time. "Hey Brooke, truth or dare?" Cleo asked her.

"Hmm….I could pick truth and you'd probably have me reveal me deepest darkest secret, that I LOVE JESSE LOCKSMITH!….oops did I say that out loud? Now you know Jewels, I haven't really gotten over him." Jewels was laughing really loudly. There were some ewwws from everyone else. She finally caught her breath. "I thought as much!" she said.** (A/N: I just had to do that. it's a joke with my friends)**

"I pick dare," Brooke finally said.

"Ok…I dare you to…ummmm…..wear socks on your ears, get a cardboard tube and go to your brother's room and act like an elephant." Cleo started, "You can't just do the trunk thing you also have to walk like an elephant and eat something like you are an elephant." Cleo finished triumphantly. Brooke started to laugh at the dare Cleo had given her. It was like that one time where she was at the Burrow and everybody was also playing truth or dare, pre 'Operation Harry' of course. Ginny had told Hermione that she had to go to the living room and act like a cat. She had to walk like a cat, rub against people's legs, and pretend to sniff and try to lick someone's drink. It was so funny!

"Are you so tired you couldn't come up with anything more creative Cleo?" Brooke asked as she proceeded to get some socks and then went downstairs to get the tube. Everyone watched as she walked in and made an elephant noise. She then went to the bowl of chip's lying on her brother's bed and tried to eat one, part of the chip fell back into the bowl though, so she picked up the piece and ate it. She then walked out of the room, before she went out the door, she turned around and made another elephant noise, then went out the door. She could hear his friends laughing. As she became human again, her friends congratulated her for a really good impression. Merry even asked if she had been an elephant in another life. Brooke playfully hit her. The game went on till 11:55. After that they went downstairs to watch the ball drop. As Brooke sat in front of the TV she decided to make her New Year's resolution apologize to Ginny. She didn't know what she was going to say exactly but she knew she had to apologize and save what was left of their friendship.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1," Brooke and her friends all counted down together.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all screamed and hugged each other. Brooke had a feeling this would be a great year.

I think your resolution will be: To give iceangel998 a review. Plz abide by your resolution. L8er.


End file.
